


Doctor Lecter's Stylist Part 2 (Female P.O.V.)

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language Kink, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Possible Out of Character, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, choose your own adventure kind of, filthy language, hostage, probably not canon, safe sex, you are lustful and horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Lecter invited you for a private appointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind just jumping into the smut continue reading, otherwise see Part one= http://archiveofourown.org/works/2208417
> 
> If you're wondering what's so different between the Male/Female parts, well, the only difference is the genitals involved and the positions of things, otherwise they're telling the same expierence

The time chosen gave you enough time to shower and change into something a little more flattering. It wasn't fancy, a simple blouse and a nice pair of jeans, just in case this was just an innocent meet up, but it fit and showed off your goods in case it wasn't innocent.

You arrive right on time. He answered the door and, without the smell of shampoo, conditioner, and other hair and sanitary smells around you, you could smell his cologne (or aftershave or whatever it was). It was very enticing.

“You're right on time, my dear, I like that.” He stepped back to let you in.

You looked around and was amazed at how big the office was. It even had an upstairs filled with various books. Around you, on the first floor, was various works of art, along with his desk and chair, two chairs facing each other, and a couch. You waited for some indication to sit down (and to where) while instinctively walking towards his desk, still looking around in case you missed something interesting.

He walked off and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the wine, told of what the name was and the year, then handed you a glass. You normally didn't drink, but felt this was a special occasion.

“I feel I should be honest with you,” he began after taking a sip. “Not long after seeing you in the barber shop, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind.” You try desperately to hide how excited that made you. “I even tried to fight it off, which is one of the reasons why I barely spoke to you. After all this time with you as my regular stylist and getting to know you better, I felt it was time to see you outside of the shop.”

You sat your glass down and he did too. Then he took your hand in his. He kissed your knuckles gently.

You turned your gaze to his face. You wanted to kiss him badly, but instead, you continued the conversation. “As long as we're being honest, Doctor Lecter, I feel I should tell you that from the first time I saw you, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, either.”

Still holding your hand he chuckled and looked up at you. “Since tonight is more of a casual setting, you may call me Hannibal. And I did notice the way you look at me.” He saw your face turn red a little. “It's ok.” He placed his other hand to your cheek. Very gently and slowly, he brought his lips to yours. Your heart felt as if it were ready to burst out of your chest.

He pulled away, his face still close yours. In a low tone he asked, “How badly do you want me?” Those brown eyes of his were filled with some kind of aggressive emotion.

If you were to lie, your eyes would've given you away. In the same aggressive, low tone you answer, “Bad, Hannibal.”

That was all he needed to hear to bring his lips crashing to yours again, this time more passionately. His tongue teased your lips until they parted allowing it to dance with yours. One of your hands was in his hair while the other gripped his shirt.

It wasn't long before he lifted you up on his desk, causing a slight mess he'd have to take care of later. He fondled your back. His strong, skilled hands began to fiddle with your bra clasp. You knew it was a sign for you to start unbuttoning him, relieving his hairy chest. He took a break to take his tie off and remove the unbuttoned clothing and then moved your legs apart, which you wrapped around his waste while he returned to your lips. You could feel his hard, thick cock straining in his pants against your own throbbing genitals.

Frantically, he worked the buttons on your blouse lose and pulled it and your bra from your shoulders, so your top half was exposed to him. His lips never missing a beat with yours the whole time, but as so as your breasts were uncovered he traced a line of kisses down your jaw line, your neck, and your chest until his face was at your breasts. Cupping one in his hands he teased your nipple with licks, sucking, and an occasional bite. Oh, it made you so wet. You couldn't help but run your fingers through his hair, like you longed for.

He didn't stay there for too long though, he guided you to lean back on the desk, then kissed his way down your belly stopping at the fly on your jeans. He pressed his hand hard against the denim to make sure you could feel it (oh, which you could). He heard you moan a little. Next, he undid the button and zipper, then removed your jeans and the sandals you were wearing, but he left your underwear on. He could easily see that he had excited you.

The next sensation you felt was him kissing your thighs, as he rubbed you a little more. You twitched a little, which caused him to smile.

“Oh [insert name],” Hannibal sighed as he finally removed your underwear.

He started to lick your clit like a cat lapping up milk. The hand that was not helping his tongue had busied itself on your breast. You didn't even know why, but your instinct was to place one of yours on top of his while the other was up above you head. His tongue, which was so skilled at forming the English language was now causing you to twist and moan in pure pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal.”

You craved having his throbbing member in you in some way. You sat up some causing him to stop and look at you questionably from between your legs.

“Get on the desk,” you demand breathlessly.

He nodded and moved as you hopped off of the desk. Before his perfect ass could rest on the wooden structure you undid his belt and pants and yanked his pants and underwear off. You push him gently to the desk and helped yourself to the exposed erection. Your nose filled with his sent as you moved your mouth up and down the shaft. Every once in awhile you pulled it out and flicked your tongue on the head. His expression was priceless and you begged for the image to be forever plastered in you mind. When you'd take him in again, you'd hear him mumble something or maybe it was just a growl.

When you tired of that you stood and kissed him, the taste of himself mixed with yours flooded his mouth. Your fingers were back in his hair.

You stopped long enough to admit to him: “God, dammit, Hannibal I want you in me.”

He kissed you a couple more times then bit your lip, before saying, “I want nothing more than for that to happen.”

He leaned across his desk to one of the top drawers and pulled out a condom, which he unwrapped and put on. And with a quickness you hadn't expected, he grabbed you and flipped you over, slamming your back on the the hard surface, causing a couple things to fall over, but not off. He ran his hands from your shoulders and down your chest. It was his image of you that he wanted to keep.

Then, he thrusted into you making you gasp at how great he felt. He started out slow and teasing. His erection going as deep as it could, then sliding to the point of almost being out. It felt amazing. He draped one of your legs over his arm before he began to speed up, making more things on the desk fall over and off.

He suddenly stopped to calm down a little and make the experience last. He put your leg down and then met up with your lips again.

“Flip over,” he quietly demanded in your ear.

You obey and leaned over the desk, arching your back so your ass was up at him. He gave it a decent slap before he returned his erection back into your soaking wet vagina. He rammed into you, rocking the poor desk to the point where everything had finally fallen off. He held onto your shoulders to make sure he went as deep as humanly possible. With each thrust, you gave a gaspy hiccup-ish noise. He leaned over and licked up your spine causing a wonderful tingly sensation. It was hard to tell but you were sure you were leaving scratch marks in the desk.

Again, he suddenly slowed down to calm himself (and you). He gently moved in and out as he kissed your back.

Then, Hannibal sat on the desk and guided you up on your feet. Gentle kisses and stroking followed, shortly before he moved you on his lap allowing you to finish what he had started. He wrapped his arms around you as you rocked your hips against his. Like him, you started out slow and then picked up speed as you felt your orgasm build. His was building too and he grabbed your hair and pulled it to the side to expose your neck, so he could bite down and kiss at appropriate intervals. Your hands left his shoulders and your arms went around his neck, which you gave a couple of kiss and bites to his ear.

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal, I'm almost there,” you whispered in his ear. Your warm breath against it pushed him ever closer.

“Me too.” He growled as he placed his hands on your waist to guide you. “Keep saying my name.”

He didn't even need to say that. You loved hearing yourself coo his name as you fucked him. “Fuck me, Hannibal. I'm all yours tonight. Fuck me hard, Hannibal.”

Your words did the trick as he tensed up from his release, while your vaginal muscle gripped his pumping cock, milking it as you rode him. The intensity you both felt caused you to dig your nails into the back of his neck, while he dragged his down your ass. You almost screamed, but you contained it and instead all that came out were gasps, while he quietly growled a little.

His and your hearts were racing, while you both were out of breath. You slowly left his neck to stare him in the eyes. He removed his hands from your ass and embraced your waist. Then he kissed you for what seemed like eternity.

When he parted, he brushed a little strand of hair off your face [and if that's impossible he rubs your cheek]. You noticed he looks slightly ashamed, and that wasn't like Hannibal.

Finally he spoke, “It's almost embarrassing. I don't normally do this on a first date. I am not quite sure what came over me.”

You offer him a comforting smile. “I don't either, but I was worried about missing this opportunity.” You admit to him.

He smiled back at you before he passionately kissed and fondled you again.

 

 


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your affair with Hannibal continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on continuing this, but there was a request and it has had a decent amount of attention; I figured 'why not?', been looking for ideas for something to write. And while writing, two different ideas popped into my head and I wasn't sure which one sounded hotter. Then I remembered I had made it a 'choose your adventure' kind of thing.... Oh, right. I do have a bit of a language kink that peaks out a little....  
> I hope you enjoy it. I did leave it open (just in case)
> 
> Not beta read (my ubeta reader/bf refused to read this in fear of being aroused. Shhhh....don't tell him I said that :P)

You had felt almost ashamed the next morning, as you recalled the events at Hannibal's office (thanks, society), even questioned whether you'd be able to continue to be professional at the shop or even look him in the eye again, but every time you put deep thought into it: the way he felt, the way he looked at you, the passion in the kisses; the easier it had become to push those kinds of feelings aside.

With a satisfied smile, you went to your room to get dressed and finish getting ready for work. You did a quick look over your neck in the mirror to make sure there weren't any tell-tale signs of what you had been doing the night before. Thankfully, you didn't see any. Your eyes moved down from your reflection as you picked up your phone to put in your pocket [or purse], you noticed the business card Hannibal had given you. It made your smile bigger and heart beat a little faster. That's when you decided it belonged stuck in your mirror, not unlike what the teens in movies will do with pics of their friends.

You arrived at work and tried your best not to appear glowing, but that is not something that can be hidden very easily considering the feelings that man could bring out in you. Of course, your coworker saw it almost instantly.

“Whoa-ho! Someone had a good time last night!,” he nearly shouted as you pulled out your tools of the trade. “What did ya do? Tell me.”

He walked closer to your area, face plastered with a 'cat who ate the canary' grin.

“Boy, you're nosy,” you replied irritably, but still managed a calm, soft tone. It really was none of his business; you weren't friends or anything and he'd just mock you about for the rest of your life anyway.

Within no time the lil' bell above the door rang, beginning the few hours of actual work. The chairs didn't stay unoccupied for more than ten minutes until sometime in the afternoon. It gave you a chance to rest, sit down, drink your energy drink, and chat a little.

Your coworker tried off and on to get the details to last night, but you kept reminding him, as politely as you could muster, to keep his nose out of things. You were very relieved to hear that bell ring again, even though it was near lunch time, but your heart stopped beating for a minute and your jaw nearly dropped when you saw who had come into the shop: none other than Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Even the owner and your co-worker seemed shocked by his presence. He approached you, holding a single red rose.

You jumped down from your chair. “Oh, hey. Ummm....what are you doing here? It's way too soon for a touch up,” you attempted to joke. There was no hiding the big smile and the glimmer in your eyes, as you looked up at him.

“Well, since last night was so successful, I wanted to see if you'd join me for lunch.” He held out the flower. “For you.”

“Thank you.” All smiles and now a hint of blush.

Suddenly, you both hear a teasing chuckle off to the side.

“Oh, that explains things,” your coworker snickered.

Your smile faded as you took a moment to glare at him for trying to start trouble, before looking at the clock and replying to the invite. “I'd be more than happy to join you for lunch, Hannibal.”

There was a bit of a grin on his face, but it only lasted a second, instantly replaced with an expression of anger.

“Wow. And I thought it was against the rules to date clients.”

The owner stepped in, having enough of the troublemaker's attitude. Especially, with an important (and dangerous) customer. “That's enough, Mark. It's nobody's matter as long as personal and business affairs stay separate.”

“Even though she's being picked up in the business,” Mark whispered (loud enough so you could hear too) to the owner.

“It's lunch break; her time now.” His tone laced with disdain as he whispered back. “Stop acting like a jealous child.”

Hannibal gestured for the two of you to leave. You followed him to his car, impressed by its luxurious essence. He held the door for you.

“How long are you aloud for your break?” He asked you, once out on the road.

“An hour,” you tell him. “So, what restaurant are we going to?” The idea of being taken to some place with a little more elegance almost seemed like an adventure compared to the same ol' fast food joints you frequented.

“We're not.” The quiet and bluntness of the sentence surprised you to the point your heart stopped for a second. You heard him make an amused noise, apparently he sensed your reaction. “I'm very careful about what I eat and it's hard for me to find someone else's cooking to my liking. We'll be dining at my home, if you don't mind.”

You shook your head. “Oh, no, of course I don't mind. Just as long as I get back to work on time.”

“I understand.” There was that hint of a smile again. “I allow myself an hour or so as well. I have prepared the meal so our time will not be wasted waiting for it.”

If the car and the office weren't impressive enough, there was his house. You were not only astonished by how big it was but at the beautiful architecture. Once inside, you looked around wide eyed at the decorating seeing the similar style/comfort that was at the office.

“Come,” Hannibal instructed, taking your hand in his and leading you to the dining room. After letting you go he poured glasses of wine. He handed one to you, then excused himself to get the food heating up.

Instead of sitting down, you walked around the room looking at the [interesting] painting above the fireplace, you glanced outside as you passed the glass doors, but most of your attention went the plants that lined the wall. You entertained yourself by seeing if you could identify any of them. In no time, Hannibal rounded the corner to find you smiling at a plant you recognized. Again, you were able to amuse him to the point he gently smiled. How could he resist a mind at work?

He picked up his glass and joined you by the plants.

You spoke first, “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You are welcome, my dear.”

“Your home is very lovely.”

He nodded as he took a sip of wine, allowing a small silence.

“I must say I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to see me again,” he said, placing his glass down and taking your hand again. You watched as he kissed your knuckles.

You nearly dropped your glass in shock. How could he think such a thing?

You placed your glass next to his. “Of course I'd want to see you again. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I know we haven't really got to know each other much, not even at all outside the shop, but it's enough for me to know that I've grown to really like you. You are such an interesting person.”

“I can put my mind to ease then. Not everyone is comfortable with the first meet-up playing out as it did last night.” He went back to kissing your hand. He looked at you, almost willing permission to go farther.

“True. But everyone is different. And personally..... I wouldn't change last night for anything in the world.” While speaking the last sentence, your inadvertently looked back at him lustfully. It wasn't really a bad thing; it did earn you a kiss.

It was a deep kiss, accompanied by his hand gently caressing your cheek, nearly making you dizzy. Eventually, he lightened it up and pecked your lips. You stood nose to nose staring in each others eyes as he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip. Knowing where it was leading, you lightly bit his thumb, not breaking your hungry gaze. You swore you saw him make the same expression.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal, take me":  
> "Here and Now"? Go to **Chapter 3**  
>  "In Your Arms"? Go to **Chapter 4**  
>  _Either way, you win ;)_


	3. Here and Now

In a swift movement, he lifted you up and placed you on the table. He stood between your legs; hands on your back while yours were around his neck. He kissed along your jaw, working up to your ear. He started nibbling once he made it there, making your nails dig into his skin.

He liked the idea of you causing him some pain. In hopes you'd continue, he moved his attention to your neck. First, giving a few sweet kisses then a couple rough bites. Sure enough, your nails dug in more and you moaned, loving the feel of his sharp canines and soft lips at your neck.

After a few seconds (minutes maybe), you nuzzled and kissed the side of his face to encourage him to come back to your lips. When he did, you teased him with your tongue until he opened up to allow it in. One of his hands skimmed under your shirt to rub your belly. One of your hands wandered below the belt to fondle him through his pants.

The two of you kept that up for a few minutes before Hannibal pulled away.

“Wait,” he nearly whispered.

You looked back at him almost hurt. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Just----wait here.”

He walked out of the room to you assumed was the kitchen. You awkwardly stayed on the table as instructed and sighed, confused as to what just happened.

When he came back you saw that he had taken off his jacket and tie and you heard a crinkle as his hand quickly went into his pants pocket. Before you could say anything he returned to your lips and it was back to the deep, tongue filled kissing that felt so hungry.

Hannibal pushed your shoulder making you lay on the table. He licked and kissed up your stomach to your chest, pushing your shirt up as he went along. One hand drifted towards your bra clasp. In no time, it was undone and he attacked one of your nipples, teasing it with bites and licks while he pinched the other one. Delicious!

Your hands found their way back to his hair. As he fondled your breasts, you stroked the top of his head; fingers through the gray/blonde locks.

The hand that pinched, left and made its way done under your jeans and rubbed circles through your underwear. You panted and arched your back. That only intensified when he slid under the underwear and inserted a finger. You were already pretty wet. A couple of teases later he added a second finger, bringing out a louder gasp from you.

He suddenly stopped everything at once, again, and looked at you. You couldn't really help but give him a pleading look; you didn't want him to stop. He smiled, causing irresistible crinkles at the corners of his eyes. You watched him take the hand that had been working your clit and vagina, raise it up to his mouth, and lick your taste off of his fingers. He never broke eye contact.

Although you were stunned, you sat up enough to remove your shirt and bra the rest of the way, as he worked on taking your pants and underwear off. Later, he was tempted to sketch you like you were now, sprawled naked on his dining room table, looking up at him bright eyed and lustful.

He knelt down between your legs and helped himself to your entrance. His tongue teased your clit with a few flicks. He licked harder as he inserted his fingers again. They worked solo, finding your G-spot. Your hands hit the table as you writhed in pleasure. Pleased, he continued making you gasp and run your nails across the table.

He couldn't take it anymore (and neither could you). He undid his fly and pulled down his pants enough to free his cock and he took out the condom he had grabbed earlier and put it on. He positioned himself and draped your legs over his arms....and trusted.

“Oh, fuck,” you half whispered.

He let go of one of your legs to lean on the table, positioning himself better. He had leaned down enough for your hand to return to its favorite spot (neck/hair) and your gasps increased. But he missed your lips. Your other leg was released and he bent down to return to them. Once free, you wrapped your legs around him, finding the right position; encouraging him to go deeper.

He fucked you on the table until a better idea hit him. He stopped and helped you off the table. He pulled a chair over, moved his pants down more, and sat down. He turned you so his back was to him and he guided you on his lap, his penis back inside you, a hand at your clit, and the other around your neck. You felt his warm breath on the back of your neck. Coupled with the fingers applying gentle pressure, it gave you goosebumps.

You glided up and down his shaft, starting out slow.

“Oh, my good girl,” he whispered in your ear.

You increased your movements. The pressure of fingers, the rubbing at your clit, his cock filling you, his staggering breath against your skin: it was all so much. Your eyes shut as you shuddered from your orgasm. Breathy, gasping “Oh, God”s escaped your lips. Riding out your orgasm pushed him to his climax. He too tensed up and shuttered. He also uttered something as he came, but it was in a language you didn't recognize. Regardless of the content, could've been nothing but swears for all you cared, it sounded almost lullaby like in his beautiful accent.

The movements at your crotch stopped, the hand around your neck left, and they met up around your stomach. You lifted up to let his spent member free and you placed your hands on his. And you felt tender kisses at your neck and you turned to him, bringing a hand to the side of his face.

He kissed your palm before kissing your lips; just a few pecks before he said, “My dear, I do believe if you are wanting to use your lunch break for lunch, we must clean up now. I wouldn't want you to return to work hungry on my accord.”

You chuckled. “Actually, I wouldn't mind.”

He gave a couple more pecks to your neck. “Oh, but I would. Come.”

The two of you got dressed and cleaned up and then enjoyed a nice meal made with a meat you couldn't quite place.

 


	4. In Your Arms

“Perhaps we should take this upstairs,” he suggested.

You playfully grinned, “perhaps.”

He scooped you up in his arms and carried you to his bedroom. He gingerly laid you on the bed. He hovered over you and you stroked the side of his head, as your fingers found their way to the back of his neck; thumb by his ears, nails grazing his skin. He returned to your lips. His hand started out cupping your face again, then skimmed your body, finding a resting place under your shirt and on your belly. He idly rubbed there as you two continued.

He left your lips and kissed along your jaw to your ear where he bit down, causing you to moan and dig your nails into his neck. He liked the idea of you causing him some pain. In hopes you'd continue, he moved his attention to your neck. First, giving a few sweet kisses then a couple rough bites. Sure enough, your nails dug in more, loving the feel of his sharp canines and soft lips at your neck. After a few seconds (minutes maybe), you nuzzled and kissed the side of his face to encourage him to come back to your lips. When he did, you teased him with your tongue until he opened up to allow it in.

The hand on your stomach wandered up, under your bra. He rubbed and teased your hardening nipple. You rewarded him by rubbing his groin through his pants. You felt his cock twitch. But you wanted more. You unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Then, gave him a gentle push on the shoulder making him stand up so you could take off your shirt and bra. You tossed them off to the side. You sat on the edge of the bed and watched him walk across the room and take off his shirt, jacket, vest, and tie, each article carefully laid over the back of a chair. Your eyes were still on him when he walked back over to you.

You didn't let him back on the bed or back at your lips. You stopped him just in front of you, your eyes at crotch level. He stroked your hair and watched you undo his belt and fly. You pulled down his pants and underwear and stroked his cock before taking its length into your mouth. Your nails dug into his ass as your head bobbed. He closed his eyes as jaw dropped.

Before he became too excited, you slowed your moves to an agonizing pace, dragging your tongue along the bottom of his penis. You gave it the gentlest of kisses on the head. A quick glance at its owner revealed an almost shocked expression; not unlike everything else about him, he wore confusion well. You ran your tongue over the top, your hand trailing the bottom this time. Once, at the end of his cock, you alternated kissing and licking your way up to his face.

Oh, but he had to have you now! He almost threw you on the bed. He crawled on top of you to give you a couple of lustful (and tongueful) kisses. Then, he hurriedly undid your pants. He only got them and your underwear down to about your knees before he finished taking his off. By now you were feeling overwhelmed with desire as well, and just as frantically, you took your clothes off the rest of the way and tossed them in some direction (like you cared where at this point). It distracted you enough to where you didn't hear the sound of a condom being opened. Your focus returned when he tackled you, pinning your hands above your head complete with a surprising thrust that almost made you scream with pleasure.

Hannibal timed each thrust with a bite. On instinct you wrapped your legs around him, finding the right position; encouraging him to go deeper. Your ear filled with his breathless moans and the occasional purr of a language you didn't understand or recognize. Regardless of the content, could've been nothing but swears for all you cared, it sounded almost lullaby like in his beautiful accent. You could feel your heart race and muscles tighten.

He was near climax too. He finally released your wrists and you instantly reached for his face, making sure to curl your fingers in his hair. He held your face as well, making you sure he was all your eyes took in.

Your orgasm hit. The strongest you've felt (in awhile?). As your vaginal muscles contracted, your legs tightened around him. You threw your arms around his neck, face coming to rest against his shoulder where you directed your vocalizations. And that was enough for him. In a couple more thrusts, he too tensed and shuddered, then fell back to your lips. He rolled you over onto your side and you laid in his arms smiling. That is until he noticed the clock.

“My dear, I do believe if you are wanting to use your lunch break for lunch, we will need to make our way back downstairs.” He rubbed the back of his hand ever so lightly over your cheek.

A sudden realization: “I hope it's not overcooked or burnt.”

He smiled and chuckled. “I made sure it was turned down to a safe temperature when I put it in.”

'Oh, you clever asshole,' you thought as the two of you began to dress.

 


	5. An Empty Chair and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has been dealt with. Thankfully, you have Hannibal's dinner party to help you forget all about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Finally adding to this! I have motivation/writer's block issues, but I'm trying and I'll post when I can~
> 
> Forgive me if I've screwed up titles anywhere. I haven't paid attention to how anyone introduces themselves on the show. Is it agent; is it special agent? Just not something you think about until you need it. Also, all apologies for not being all that great at the 'choose your adventure part'. Maybe I didn't read enough of them when I was younger lol.....

You arrived back at work just in time and resumed the day like were supposed to. Nobody knew about what kind of 'dish' you had partaken in----except your coworker, of course, he had his suspicions. He wasn't shy about making a deal about the whole thing within earshot of Hannibal, who, being the gentleman he was, had walked you back to the shop.

And the harassment continued, despite how you and your boss (after a few complaints from you) laid into him. You tried your best to stay calm and collective, but the more you warned him that you'd report him or even get physical, the closer the threats were to reality. Even with Hannibal in your chair for his regular appointment you were near snapping.

“It appears that young man has been a problem for you,” he commented.

You checked to see if he was around. Thankfully, he wasn't. “Yeah. Yeah, he has,” you sighed heavily.

“Have you filed any complaints with the owner?”

“Yep. I have no idea what was said, but obviously it's not working. I'm doing my best to keep calm when dealing with him.”

“You shouldn't have to put up with any kind of mistreatment.”

“I've thought about quitting....”

“I rather you wouldn't. It's come to the point where I don't trust anyone else with my hair.”

There was a bit of a blush. “Frankly, not sure how to feel about that since, well, you know....”

“He really needs to be dealt with. No one should have to put up with his ilk. Rudeness like that is inexcusable.”

“I think he's just jealous because he's been sniffing after me and gotten nowhere pretty much since he's gotten here. Then he sees all the attention I get from you---”

“A bit of finesse can go along way.”

“True.” A few more snips: “Alrighty. Done.”

He studied the result in the mirror. “Perfecto,” he purred.

'Mmmmm.....that accent,' you thought as you cleaned him up.

You gently blew stray hairs off of his shoulder and his gaze caught yours. It was so easy to get lost in those beautiful, brown eyes. You slowly brushed off the rest of hair, a smile coming over both your and his face, as the gaze deepened.

“You're getting paid to cut hair not hook up.”

You realized that you had been so lost in the gaze you didn't hear the annoying one return. It was a quick way to learn how to turn two smiles into frowns in an instant. He smugly smiled as he strode across the floor to his chair.

Hannibal stood up as soon as he was rid of the barber's bib and turned to face you. “Are you busy next Saturday evening? I'm throwing a small dinner party and would love for you come. It's sure to be an eventual evening. I tend to go all out and I always put lots of heart in every dish.”

Oh, but how could you reschedule your nightly [insert a beloved activity—social networking/reading/drawing/even watching TV ect...ect.]? Right, very easily of course. There's no way you could miss out. The food, the people Hannibal knows...c'mon! Excitement like this is so rare for you anymore.

'Keep your cool.' “Yes, of course. I'd love to come.”

“Splendid. I will see you as my stylist in two weeks and as my date on next Saturday.”

With great timing the owner left his office and met Hannibal at the cash register. He paid and gave a small wave to you. As he walked out, you saw an expression on his face you'd never seen before. Those charming, beautiful eyes filled with a grim kind of glimmer as he glared at your coworker. You swore you saw the brown change to red.

 

Three days later you woke up with an eerie feeling. You couldn't quite name what exactly it was. Things just felt.....off...for no reason. Sure it was a dreary, stormy day, but that was no explanation for the uncomfortable sensation in the pit of your stomach----or more like soul. Who knows? Maybe you were just not in the mood for your coworker.

You walked into the shop while taking a sip from your energy drink. You were surprised when you saw that the owner was talking to two strangers. There was something about the way they dressed and carried themselves....And since the shop wasn't supposed to open for another fifteen minutes or so, it certainly spelled trouble.

You gave a nod to the trio and made your way to your area. You sat your can down, got your smock on, and started getting your station ready. It wasn't until you inadvertently looked over at your coworker's spot that you noticed that he wasn't there. That was unusual. Suddenly it all hit you---

One of the gentlemen approached you. “[Your name]. I'm Agent Jack Crawford. This is Will Graham. We wanted to ask you some questions about your co-worker, Mark Perish.”

“Yes, of course,” you replied. They could be here for anything, but you knew deep down---

“[Name], when was the last time you saw Mark?”

“Well, that was Friday, when we last worked.”

“Do you two see each other outside of work?”

You shook your head. “No. We're not friends. We just work together.”

“Where you over the weekend? What did you do?”

“I stayed at home, like I usually do. Just watched TV, play on my computer and game systems. May I ask what's going on?”

Jack glanced at Will before answering. “Mark was murdered Saturday.”

“Oh, shit. Seriously?”

“Yes. We believe he maybe connected to other murders around here, but we've got to cover all possibilities.

“Now, the owner has told us that you've been having problems with him.”

“Yeah, but I've tried to deal with him legally.” You were pretty nervous now. You had nothing to do with what happened to Mark, but you still worried about saying something wrong.

Jack looked at Will again, who gave a nod. “Thank you, [name]. That will be all. If we have any more questions we'll contact you. Or if you think of anything else that could be helpful, please don't hesitate to contact us.” Jack handed you a card with a number on it.

You stared at it as they walked out. An unnerving idea hit you. First the woman from when you first started, then Mark. Was this place cursed or something? Was it possible that it was the owner? Then there was the third possibility....

'Nah. There was no way in hell that's true.'

 

After a couple days of just you and the owner a new person was hired and you prayed that nothing would happen to them. They were pretty nice. The two of you had a lot in common and they even gave you some manicure and make up tips when you complimented them. But it didn't stop you from considering quitting your job. Two for two? That bothered the hell out of you. You didn't want to be next.

 

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. Nothing like any kind of plans to distract you from everyday life, the barber shop, and of course the (two) murder(s).You had bought a brand new, cute outfit for the occasion [picture yourself in something really nice---dress or other]. You couldn't wait to debut it and you hoped that it was appropriate. And that Hannibal liked it.

There were already quite a few people at Hannibal's when you arrived. You helped yourself to some of the appetizers and various trays that was presented to you. After ten minutes or so you started to feel a little anxious and alone in the crowd of high social status. But then you felt someone touch your shoulders. You turned toward the source, possibly to chew the person out, but then you saw it was Hannibal.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked you, placing a kiss to your cheek.

“Of course,” you giggled back as you turned fully to him. “Even better now that I've found you.”

“Fantastic.” There was a kiss to your hand.

A female voice came from off to the side. “Hannibal? Have you been hiding something from all of us?”

You followed the voice and saw a thin, dark haired woman approach the two of you.

Hannibal smirked. “Not hiding. Just merely withholding personal details until a time I deem comfortable.”

“Well, no time like the present,” you joked, taking a sip from the glass you had snagged earlier.

The smirk was now aimed at you. “Indeed my dear. [Name], this is my colleague Doctor Alana Bloom.”

“Charmed to meet you [Name]. Have you known Hannibal long?”

“Well, for a while now.”

“How did the two of you meet?”

And there was the question, or variation of, you were worried about and unprepared for. You thought about it a lot over the week. You wondered whether you should lie. But then, what would Hannibal think? He invited you after all knowing full well how you'd compare to his associates. You had to tell the truth, regardless of the prospect of being looked down on.

With a deep breath and less enthusiasm than you tried for, you answered, “I—I met him at the barber shop I work at. I'm his stylist.” You gave an awkward, halfy smile. Your heart beating fast.

“Don't sell yourself short. You are very talented in what you do. You could easily run a very successful business.” The charming host tried to boost your esteem, and it was working.

“Exactly,” exclaimed Alana. “To think, with enough experience and determination, you could work somewhere prestigious or even for the entertainment industry.”

You were relieved. That wasn't what you had expected at all. Hannibal was a terrific help in keeping the conversations going and including you. And the more you talked with Alana the more you came to like her. Eventually, a couple guests arrived that had caught Hannibal's attention. He excused himself to go greet them. Your gaze followed him and you were shocked when you saw who he was eagerly greeting: the two FBI agents that had talked to you earlier in the week.

“Oh, no fucking way!” you let slip.

“What?” Alana questioned, looking to you and then to where you were staring.

The trio returned to where you and Alana stood. You grew tense over how this reunion would play out.

“Hello, Alana.” The agents took turns in greeting the woman next to you.

“And this is [Name],” Hannibal gestured when they finished.

Almost as if he read your mind, Will threw in, “Yes, we've met before.”

“Oh, you have?” Hannibal's mind raced with this new development.

“Indeed.” Jack's deep voice added an uncomfortable feeling to what would normally be a simple reply.

Hannibal looked at you questioning.

You focused solely on him, trying hard not to so much as glance at the agents. “They were at the shop on Monday.” The tinge of understanding on his face compelled you to continue. “My coworker was murdered and they were there asking me questions about him.”

“Ah, yes. I remember seeing something in the news about it.” He took a deep breathe. “Always a tragedy to have a life cut short, even if it was someone who felt the need to push buttons.” He nodded towards you. “But, we must take solace in the lesson that death teaches us: our time will eventually come to an end, so we must make the most of our lives while we can.”

It was a lovely speech, but you weren't sure if Mark was even worth such kind words and an after-school-special-esk lesson. But that was something that would be best to keep to yourself.

Hannibal glanced over at a clock. “Now then, who is ready for dinner?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how the FBI works, but I felt that if Jack were to be sent to interrogate he would want Will with him with this questioning because Will would be able to pick up whether or not you'd have any kind of connection to the crime scene.
> 
> After dinner do you:  
>  **Fool Around** ~ Chapter 6  
>  **Play the Fool** ~ Chapter 7


	6. Fool Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to work off that delicious meal you ate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do all of Hanni's dinner parties end in kissing? :P

Hannibal had asked you to stay well after the festivities and even after the help was gone. He had classical music playing quietly in the background. The two of you sat on the couch. He had taken off your shoes and placed your feet in his lap. His skilled hands rubbed them as talked and drank some more champagne. Good thing you had opted for water during and after dinner. Lord knows how tipsy you'd be if you had drank that much alcohol.

“This was a lovely evening.” You admitted to him. “And all your colleagues were very nice.”

“To guess from your body language at the beginning of the night compared to the end, you must have assumed you'd have a horrible experience; be it by embarrassment or by being looked down on,” he assessed.

Your expression turned quizzical. “Damn.......you're good.”

You were awarded for feeding his ego with a gentle chuckle and grin.

The room became quiet for a moment, other than the music playing in the background. Was it the foot rubbing, the grin, the alcohol, what a great night you had? You couldn't really tell. But something came over you.

“Of course, psychology is not the only thing,” you cooed as you moved your feet and you crawled along the couch to take their place on his lap. His hands skimmed up your thighs coming to a rest at your waist.

For what seemed like eternity, you merely stared deep into his eyes. Your hands rested on the back of the couch. His were still at your waist. It was a beautiful moment: the gorgeous tunes playing, the scent of whatever it was Hannibal was wearing, the hungry look he was giving you.... Finally, you closed the gap between you; giving him gentle and uneasy kisses. When he kissed back, you relaxed and leaned into him more, wrapping your arms around his neck.

You began to unbutton his shirt when his hands moved further under your top [or I suppose if the skirt is being dragged up].

“Wait. Wait,” he said through the kisses.

You stopped, wondering what was wrong. You sat up a little bit, nearly pouting at all thoughts as to why you were told to wait.

Hannibal took a deep sigh, letting his hands drift back down to your hips. “It's getting late, [Name]. Coupled with the preparation of tonight's events.....that wouldn't be very fair to you.”

“Oh!” you exclaimed, surprised by the consideration. “Oh,” you continued nodding your head with understanding...and disappointment.

He brought his hand to your face and he gently stroked your cheek with his thumb. You leaned into it and placed your hand over his.

“And since it is so late, I offer you one of my guest rooms for the night. Even with a small amount of alcohol, it may be a less safe journey home at this time.”

“I suppose that's true. Thank you.” You felt there's no way you could refuse.

You moved off of his lap and followed him up the stairs to the guest room. Before you could say anything else to him he disappeared. You looked around the room as you walked towards the bed, enjoying the peaceful color scheme that surrounded you, almost guaranteeing a peaceful sleep. A minute or two later, Hannibal came through the doorway holding some clothes.

“They may not be a perfect fit, but it is all I can offer.” As he handed you the clothing, he brought his hand to the back of your head and gently pulled you closer so he could kiss your forehead. “Sleep well.”

“You too.” You blushed.

Right after the door latched, you looked at what he had given you to sleep in. There was a pair of very soft, cotton pajama bottoms and a red sweater. You sat them on the bed as you undressed. You giggled when you put them on. He was right: they weren't a perfect fit, but the texture felt so wonderful against your skin and they smelled like him. Once snuggled under the blankets and sheets you were out like a light.

 

You weren't sure if it was the sun or the smells that woke you up. It might have even been both. You just know that you were awake in a bed and clothes that weren't yours. You were stunned for a moment, but then everything hit you and you decided you'd try to go back to sleep. You were never up this early on a Sunday.

But shortly after your eyes closed again, you heard footsteps nearing the guest room. You pretended to be asleep as the door opened. You heard the footsteps lighten up and then you felt weight on the bed. You kept up the charade as a hand touched your arm and gently encouraged you to open them.

“[Name].” It was so soft and in that accent, it was almost like a lullaby.

It would be rude to continue faking sleep. “Yes,” you said as your eyes opened again and you rolled over. Your eyes instantly met his and you found yourself lost in them again.

“Breakfast is almost ready and I was hoping you could join me.”

By now, you were completely absorbed in his beauty. His hair was loose and not brushed back in its usual, neat manner. He was still wearing a pajama set; similar fabric and pattern to the pants you were wearing. He looked natural and comfortable and just irresistible. And your heart was pounding away in your chest.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded your head as you rose. You hoped he wouldn't take it as a sign you were leaving the bed and then get up himself and walk away. And he didn't-- possibly wondering what you were doing.....possibly knowing exactly what you were doing as you crawled on the bed to position yourself on your knees right beside him.

You stroked his cheek with your thumb a couple times before you kissed him, again starting out slightly uneasy and then gaining comfort as he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around you. But eventually, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. He still held you close. A mischievous smile plastered his face.

“Sure this can't wait until after breakfast?” he asked.

With a lustful expression you answered, “I need to work up an appetite.”

There was barely a breath before he started up the kissing again, gently teasing your lips with his tongue. The kissing stopped for a moment while you moved to straddle his lap. You picked back up where you left off the millisecond you were settled. You had your hands on his chest; you felt his heartbeat speed up. At the same time the warm and comfortable, but yet thin pants aloud you feel him twitching through the fabric. Instinctively, you grinded against him, making you more aroused... and wet.

You spent a good while making out and dry humping before he eased you over onto your back. He pushed the red sweater up and kissed his way down from your chest to your stomach. His fingernails barely touching your sides along the way. After which, he stood up and grabbed a condom from his pants pockets. You sat up and looked at him questioningly.

“I had a feeling you'd wake up in such a mood,” he explained. “It's always best to be prepared than to be sorry.”

You couldn't find it in yourself to be mad, not even for being that predictable. Try as you might, there was no fighting the amused grin accompanied with a chuckle.

You thought, 'Oh, well, he isn't wrong.' But you giggled, “Oh, my God, you're good”, as you shook your head and leaned back on the bed and you covered your face with your hands.

Your giggle was infectious. He chuckled as he crawled on top of you again.

“Is there something amusing about my understanding of human behavior?” He spoke softly, before nibbling and gently blowing air to your ear, causing a tickling sensation that made you tense up and laugh again.

“No, no, not at all.” You panicked a little, thinking he took your reaction as an insult. “It's just, I didn't think I was that text book.”

You thought you may have seen that red tint to his eyes again. If they did, it didn't last long and he gave you an intense kiss that lasted a couple of seconds. Quickly, he stood up again and dropped his pants and underwear. A couple of beats later, he removed your bottoms and with no time to react at all you felt his dick glide into your ready and wet pussy. He curled his arms under you, his hands cradled your face, as he nearly shoved his tongue into your mouth. His cock went in deep, then he slowly slid to the point of nearly coming out. It was so deliciously agonizing.

He kept up that momentum for a little while, before he picked up the pace. Your feet glided up, bending your knees. You arched your back with every thrust. The kisses became more intense. Your hand tangled in his hair; the other clung to the sheets.

You spasmmed underneath him when you came. You pulled away from his face as you gasped and you heard him groan when your nails dug into his scalp. He smiled as he kissed your jawline and started licking and nibbling your ear. He continued thrusting.

Soon, he shifted to grab your hair and pull your head to the side to make your neck more available. He bit down hard after a couple more thrusts when he came. Each shockwave caused him to dig his teeth in harder.

“Han---Hannibal. Hannibal, stop,” you cried out in pain while trying to push him off. “Please.” You knew damn well, there'd be a hell of a bruise later.

You felt his grip relax and eventually, he let go. He kissed the spot and the surrounding area a couple of times. He hovered over your shoulder, breathing heavy. Your neck felt wet but you weren't sure if it was saliva or blood. Out of the corner of your eye you saw an animalistic look through the curtain of loose hair.

When he got up from the bed, you dipped your fingers in the fluid on your neck, wincing at the developing bruise, desperately wanting to know whether you were bleeding. It was clear. That was a slight relief. You sat up on the bed. The sweater fell back down, covering your top half once again. A handkerchief was handed to you. You cautiously took it and wiped off the remaining saliva from your neck.

“My apologies.”

You looked up into his eyes. He may have said it, but there were no apologies in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of the clothes Hannibal wore when Jack confronted him and I cannot for the life of me tell whether they are cotton, satin, silk, or what...They looked soft to me, so that's what I went for
> 
> *My beta reader/bf read this and got aroused ;)


	7. Play the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discuss what happened to Mark with Hannibal.....and things turn dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that stumped me. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed....

After the party, when all the guests and help left, you joined Hannibal in the living room. You sat on the couch drinking wine. You were thankful you hadn't accepted any alcohol during dinner. If you had drank the wine or champagne (whatever it was) as much as you drank the water, you'd probably be passed out at this point.

You sat swirling yours, fixated on the motion.

“Is something the matter, my dear?” Hannibal questioned.

There was something that was hounding the back of your mind ever since Jack and Will arrived at the party. You thought about not telling Hannibal, but you knew he'd catch on.

“Well...”You took a deep breath. “I've been bothered about Mark's death all week. I thought being here at the party with you would help, but seeing your FBI buddies kind of stirred that up again.”

“Death is a grim companion, even more so when it involves someone you've seen often. Like, I've said, it reminds us we are not immortal.”

“Yeah. I feel I shouldn't be _that_ bothered by it, since, well, since I hated the guy....”

“But?”

“But, he _is_ the second person since I've been at the shop to be murdered. I'm so freaked out by the idea it could be the owner.”

You never looked towards Hannibal as you talked. You did feel the weight on the couch shift as he got up. You assumed he was getting more wine.

You continued, your mind and heart racing now, “The shop's the only connection, isn't it?” You looked up from your glass in shock. “Wait....Right before they were found dead, they were both rude to _you._ ” Your eyes grew wide. “That's the only oth---”

You heard a loud thud and felt a sharp pain as you blacked out.

 

When you opened your eyes, you had no clue where you were or how much time had passed. You just knew you were laying on the floor. It was squishy, like maybe you were on athletic mats and it was covered with a tarp. The room looked like it might've been a basement. It was dark, other than where you were. There were chains and sharp objects all over. Some places and things were also covered with tarps. It was a very menacing place to wake up. You noticed you had long chains from the floor to your wrists.

In a panic, you did the first thing that popped into your head: “HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!”

The only reply was your echo. You felt tears begin to form, when you didn't hear anyone else. But soon you heard door open and footsteps. Your heartbeat increased and you began to shake in anticipation. A gasp left your mouth when Hannibal stepped into the light. The lighting caused shadows on his face making him look intimidating, almost something other than human.

“Why?” your voice cracked as you cried out. “Why, Hannibal?”

“You've gotten too close, [Name].” He kept a cool, dark tone as he approached you. “I don't want any fingers pointing in my direction.”

Maybe you could reason with him. “I wasn't planning on telling anyone that part. I---I swear I was thinking the owner was responsible.”

He tsk'ed.

“Fine. You don't believe me.” Might as well get more answers. “So, you kill anyone with a bad attitude? Why would someone like you do that?”

“There are secrets that will always remain secret.”

You groaned. “As much as I hated Mark---”

“You sure seemed to enjoy him at last night's dinner.”

You weren't sure what he meant. Mark wasn't at the party. He was dead and---it hit you. You forgot what you were initially going to say and you felt your stomach tighten. You were sure you were going to be sick.

You calmed down enough to speak again. “If you kill me, wouldn't another body from the shop arouse suspicions even more. Especially, if your FBI buddies know I was here.”

“You underestimate my abilities. I am very good at manipulating situations and others. My “FBI buddies” as you call them are convinced I could never be capable of such things. And when I'm done, they'll believe your employer is. All I needed was you.”

“What?” You felt the emotional sting from that last sentence. “You---you were planning on killing me from the start?”

“No.” He approached you, knelt down to your level, and attempted to lift your chin to get you to look him in the eyes. You just couldn't and he didn't make you. He did rub a stray tear off your cheek though. “That was not my original intent. Still isn't my intent, to be honest. This is the back up plan, if you wish to give it a label. I do care for you, [Name], so much so, but I worried you would get too close, either all on your own or by my own mistake.” He kissed your forehead. “I could tell you were a clever girl.” He kissed your lips in a very sincere, passionate way. He smiled an eerie smile. “My clever girl I just can't give up.”

By now, you were full on scared and crying. The way you were chained you had full use of your arms and hands, but even if you did fight back and kill him or at the vary least render him unconscious, there was no way for you to get out of the chains. They were pretty tight on your wrists to prevent slipping out, they seemed pretty embedded to the floor, there was nothing within your reach to help you, and there was a very good chance he would predict such circumstances and _not_ have the keys on him. There was nothing you could do.

“What---what happens now?” you sobbed.

An unnerving, evil same took over his face. “I want one more beautiful night together before things turn ugly.”

“Oh, my god,” you groan. Could he possibly mean...?

He kissed you again and this time you bit him. No goal behind it really, just instinct. He pulled back and placed his hand to his bleeding lip.

He smiled and laughed. “Such a beautiful fire.”

He rose up and walked to a table. You heard various thudding as he shuffled things around. He turned back around. You saw that he was holding a gag, a padlock, and a condom.

“No one can hear you down here,” he informed you, as the gag was placed on you. “But I'd rather not risk any more injury.”

He walked behind you. You felt him pull the chains towards each other, bringing your hands together. A click soon followed. Your hands were now behind you, useless.

Time blurred as he violated you. You felt him lower you down on the mat and remove the clothes off the lower half of you. You heard the shuffling of his clothes then the sound of the condom being opened. You laid helpless as you felt him penetrate you. The climatic groan you used to love, now angered and saddened you, making you scream as much as you could with the gag in your mouth. The last thing you remember was the feeling of his hands around your neck; things went dark again.

 

“We found her!” Jack exclaimed to Will as soon as the empath walked into the office.

“You did?” Will looked around excited.

Hannibal looked towards Jack. “Where?”

“He had her hidden in an abandoned shack on the outskirts of town. It looks like we got to her in the nick of time. She was near dehydrated and the infection was pretty bad. Given some time she'll be fine physically--”

Alana sighed worriedly, looking through the interrogation room window. “But there's no telling mentally.”

Will seemed to get lost in thought as he processed everything that had happened in the past week or so. “So, like any businessman, the owner of the barber shop disliked any employees upsetting his clients. He couldn't take it anymore and started disposing of them. Except for her. No. He seemed to favorite her enough to not kill her, but he had to have her. He shaved her head and chopped off her leg to take home for some sick souvenirs.”

“If he hadn't kept the foot in his office at work, we'd never would have gotten our lead,” Jack added.

“Poor woman,” Hannibal began. “Kidnapped after leaving my dinner party, raped, mutilated, strangled, and held hostage.” He shook his head. “What did forensic manage to find on her body?”

“That Mr. Folly cleaned her up well after he was done with her and she was still unconscious. No fingerprints, foreign hairs-- he even used a condom. The only thing other than finding her body parts at his house and workplace were the bruises left by the strangulation. Looks like a belt. There's no question he did this, though. He can plead innocent all he wants.” Jack placed a hand on Hannibal's shoulder. “But she's alive and she'll need you just as much as she'll need the doctors, therepists, and Alana.”

Alana nudged Hannibal's arm. “I think it'd be a good idea if you went in there with me.”

The two doctors left the one room to enter the other. You sat there in a constant stunned state.

“[Name], I'm Alana Bloom do you remember me?” you were asked.

You said nothing. You ran your hands down your thighs. You were close to tears when you felt the empty space under the one knee.

“What about Hannibal? Do you remember him? He worried about you while you were missing.” Your gaze shifted uneasy to the man this woman mentioned. “He cares for you, very much.”

You began to breath heavy; the tears ever closer to falling from your eyes....but you weren't sure why.

“[Name], do you remember what happened to you? At all?”

You shook your head bringing your hands to the table to fiddle with your fingers (have you always done that?). “No. I remember getting home and a sharp pain to my head, but that's it.”

“That's ok. You've been through a lot. We have the man who did this to you in custody. It'll be a while in the courts but there's enough evidence, he'll be spending a long time in prison for what he did to you and the people you worked with. In the meantime, you'll be seeing me regularly. We should be able to piece things together. And Hannibal will help too.”

Hannibal reached across the table to place a hand on yours. “I'll do everything I can to help Alana help you and to help you help yourself.” He flashed you a small grin, probably to try and seem comforting.

You remember liking and being able to trust him once upon a time, but now....now that grin made you feel uneasy. You stared at the two doctors in a wide-eyed and scared state. You began to shake.

“I'll take care of you, [Name], my clever girl.”

You broke down crying.

~End~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I had a hard time figuring out and finishing it....I wanted to do a bit that was dark, but I just couldn't get the gruesome stuff out. I tried a couple other takes, but nothing came to me. So, I went back to this one and got it out (good thing I didn't scrap it)....guess I just needed a little time to think and muster up the details. I don't know why I can read it, I know he's capable of anything, but I just couldn't get it out.  
> *Remember, Hannibal is a very skilled with manipulation, hypnotism, knowledge of drugs, anatomy---this is a man who knows how to cover his ass
> 
> *My beta reader/bf read this part and got creeped out :P


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date night with Hannibal is full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry. I've been kind of neglecting this story. And, I honestly have no idea how long this is going to be or what direction it's going to go.
> 
> *No options available this part*

So many thoughts had rushed through your mind during all this time with Hannibal: was it fate? Who do you thank? And can't forget to wish your old, boring life goodbye. You just never, ever thought you'd be going to an elegant opera.

At first, you were a little scared. You'd never gone to something like this before. The closest thing would be Hannibal's party, and just like with that you were worried about being amongst the high social status. Hannibal assured you that you'd be just fine, but if necessary he'd help fine tune your grace and poise.

Your next panic was over your wardrobe. You did have nice clothes, but were they really nice enough for something this high-class? You were told it didn't matter; Hannibal took you out to get measured for a specially made dress. You politely protested, but he insisted (and with a list of reasons as to why). You got measured, but weren't aloud to pick out the fabric or design or anything. You were told that Hannibal would be taking care of all that. It angered you just a little that you'd get no say so in something that you'd be wearing. Then again, you weren't paying for it and you didn't have a clue to what you wear at an opera, so you eased up on that feeling.

On the day of your date, you received a package in the mail. The return address was the shop Hannibal had taken you to get measured. The excitement built as you removed the string and opened the box. Right away you saw the shimmery, dark blue of the cloth. You picked it up and let gravity unfold it, then you held it up to you. It really was lovely. It was sleeveless, long skirt, and the top had the one strap, and draped over your shoulder, like a toga. There was also a pair of high heeled shoes in the box (you thought it felt a little heavy).

You tried it on and, although, you were unable to fully zip it all the way, you were still impressed at the perfect fitting and how it showed off your best features. It almost hard for you to look away. You felt so beautiful. But you had to take it off. At least long enough to take a shower and do your hair and make up. You figured hair down [if applicable] and some light blue eyeshadow would complement your new dress just fine.

The time came for Hannibal to pick you up. You opened up the door not long after hearing him knock. He stood there stunned when he got a good look at you. He wore surprised beautifully.

“You like?” You teased as you moved at of the way to let him in.

A mischievous grin appeared. “You look _divine_ , my love.”

“Thank you.” You moved your hair out of the way [if hair would be in way] and gestured to the zipper. “Do you mind helping me out?”

Without saying anything, he zipped up the back of your dress. You released your hair and it cascaded down your back [you know]. You turned to face your date.

“Thank you again. I owe you so many 'thank you's today.”

“Apply as many 'you're welcome's as needed. Shall we make our way to our destination?”

He held the car door open for you and drove to the opera house.

The performance was everything you expected. It was in a language you recognized, but didn't speak, but that didn't take away from the passion and beauty that played out before you. At some point, Hannibal's hand ended up on yours and every so often you'd gaze at your date and catch a tear in his eye. He caught you staring once and you lovingly grinned at him. He smiled back and lifted your hand up to kiss it.

After the event, he took some time to mingle with the other guests. He proudly kept you by his side and was more than happy to show off his date to everyone there. And everyone was so warm and friendly and showered you with complements. Your face felt warm most of the night from blushing.

“You're doing wonderful, [name],” he'd tell you off and on all night and you'd be rewarded with a kiss to your forehead. It'd bring out a couple of 'aw's from anyone who'd catch the exchange.

After the gala, Hannibal insisted that you spend the night with him. You excitedly accepted. Once again, you had wine in the living room, but the furniture had all been rearranged, making a big empty space in the middle of the room. You sipped your wine and was in the middle of questioning it, but suddenly you heard classical music start to play. Then your glass was taken away from you. You were now very curious and wanted to question that too, but he had swooped in for a classic dance position before you got the chance to.

“I get invited to many formal events including ones where there is dancing,” he explained to you. “I needed to know if you needed any teaching.”

You hadn't danced in quite awhile, let alone anything along the lines of formal. He was very patient with you, and you were able to pick up his leading very easily. And of course the closeness was wonderful.

Around the living room you spun, a smile plastered on your face. At parts he'd instruct you to let go and do a kind of curtsey; other points he'd dip you. Then, one of the songs slowed down and you laid your head against him. The dancing turned to swaying and the hand that had rested on your waist as you danced slid to your back when you leaned against him. Soon, the music stopped all together, but he didn't, at least not right away.

“It's late. We should get some rest.” He caught sight of a clock. And yes it was pretty late.

You nodded and followed him upstairs. You walked toward the quest room that you had stayed in before, but you felt a hand on your arm that gently pulled you towards Hannibal's room. He spun you around and kissed you deeply, once inside the room.

“Wait....wait...” You pleaded, assuming where this was leading and not quite over what happened last time. The opera and the dancing had helped you forget it, but being alone with in the bedroom reminded you what had happened. “I'm sorry, but I'm really not in that kind of mood tonight. I would just like to get some sleep.”

The term insulted didn't even touch base on the emotion that flashed through his eyes. But he was a master of his emotions and was able to hide his anger. It still scared you.

“Of course,” he started. “Could I still have the pleasure of falling asleep next to you?” He kissed your wrist while never breaking eye contact.

You were uneasy. “Ummmm.....Yeah, sure.”

He walked over to one of his dressers. You walked over to the little table by the fireplace. You looked at the little pot thing that sat in the middle of it. Out of nowhere, you felt a hand on your shoulder and the zipper to your dress being pulled down. You jumped and gasped, instinctively bringing your hands up to prevent it from falling.

“I didn't mean to startle you. I knew you'd need help taking it off.” He rubbed your arms. “Are you all right, [Name]?”

He noticed the now very faded bruise that was still on you neck. It was just a barely noticeable dark blot on your neck now, only obvious to anyone who watched it form and fade, specially the one who gave it to you.

“Is it because of this?” He lightly touched the spot.

“A little bit.” You couldn't look him in the eye. “It really hurt and took awhile to heal. You scared the crap out of me that night, Hannibal.”

He kissed the spot and spoke quietly in your ear. You still looked down. “I'm sorry. It seems in the thralls of ecstasy, I can lose control.” You felt it. He just lied to you. He knew what he had done. “I will try to control myself better.”

He walked away from you to get changed. You turned and saw the clothes he had pulled out for you. You were shocked that it was a woman's pajama set. Same quality as his clothes. Apparently, he had taken the measurements from the dress and bought you some clothes.

You weren't sure what the think anymore. You enjoyed being with Hannibal. He was so caring, charming, and polite, but the bite, the reaction to rejection, the clothes buying, the lie....was it worth it? There were easy explanations for everything. Like he said, he could very well have been too into things with the bite---he lied out of embarrassment. Your thinking distracted you and you didn't catch him watching you get dressed.

“Do they fit?” He asked. He bent down to pick your dress up from the floor.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

You excused yourself to go clean off your makeup and when you came back into the room he was lying down in bed. You crawled in on the other side. He cuddled up close to you as soon as you settled. He stroked you face and played with your hair [or just stroked your face].

“You are so beautiful, [Name].” He considered his next words. “You are so special to me. Since I met you, this house suddenly seems too big, empty, lonely. You don't have to answer now, but I would like to—to ask if you'd move here and live with me? I love you, [Name].”

It was so sudden. And you were just questioning whether you should stay with him. How could you respond? He offered to let you think about it, but deep down, deep in your heart, you had the answer. Your brain, on the other hand, questioned the feeling and unconsciously warned you something was wrong. You didn't listen to it. You knew what you wanted.

“Yes,” you said calmly. You shuffled closer to him and leaned over him, stroking his cheek and looking deep into his eyes, they lit up with satisfaction. “Yes, I'll move in with you.” You paused. “I love you, too, Hannibal.”

You leaned down and kissed him. You ran your hands through his hair as his rested his on the back of your head.

As the passionate kissing faded and the two of you drifted off in each others embrace, you questioned this life changing event. Was this an exciting new chapter in your life or the biggest mistake you ever made?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't dance...I don't know how to, especially when it comes to the fancy stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Condom detail: Sorry, no Hanni-babies for you
> 
> Curious on the male's POV? **http://archiveofourown.org/works/2208459**


End file.
